Unknown
by Niharu the Wolf
Summary: Couldn't think up a proper name yet. *hangs head* Rated for later things to happen. Bascially a new girl comes to skool and starts up some stuff which changes everybodys life forever, even her own. There are many surpises in this story, and I mus warn you


A/n. I got this idea from my friend, Elyxe. Well kinda. System of a Down helped too. Then my interesting mind just started to think up ideas.  
  
I don't own Zim, Dib, Mrs. Bitters, Gaz, Gir, or any of the other Invader Zim people I use in this story, although I do own Ryo. She is mine and mine only! Mwaha! --.O  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --*  
  
It was a normal morning at skool for Dib. He watched Zim to see if he gave any more clues to being an alien. Of course his way of trying to act like a human was enough to convince anyone, Dib thought.  
  
It was the first class of the day and they were already loaded down with two pop quizzes. Both on the same subject.  
  
After they got through the pop quizzes, Mrs. Bitters walked over to the classroom door.  
  
"Class, full of incompetent morons, we have another doomed child to add to your overcrowded numbers." She said.  
  
She opened the door and a girl dressed in baggy jeans and a t-shirt walked in. "This is Ryo, another doomed soul of this doomed planet." She told the class.  
  
Ryo had blonde hair and blue eyes, and walked over to an empty seat, behind the seat between Zim and Dib.  
  
"Now, since Ryo wasn't here earlier she has double homework tonight." Mrs. Bitters said.  
  
Ryo saw a few heads turn to look at her, but she acted like it didn't even phase her. She ignored the other kids looking at her and watched Mrs. Bitters talk about being doomed.  
  
Ryo got tired of hearing about doom, and looked around the classroom. Everyone had a glaze over their eyes as if they were zombies or something. Then she saw Dib and Zim glaring at each other.  
  
She watched them for a minute and saw them pass notes a few times, and mouth words. She found it quite amusing that they both kept on threatening and glaring looks of doom at each other.  
  
Soon the lunch bell rang and the whole class ran out of the room. She slowly got up and headed toward the door behind the last of the class.  
  
Zim and Dib were both talking now, insulting and threatening each other. Then she heard something that really got her interested in what Zim and Dib were fighting about.  
  
"Soon the whole world will know, Zim, that you are an alien." Is what Dib said that really interested her.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------*  
  
Ryo had just gotten her "food", and was looking for a place to sit. She saw Dib sitting near the back by himself and went over to where he was sitting.  
  
She sat down across by him, and saw a surprised look on his face.  
  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Um, well, no one has really willingly sat down here. You must want something." Dib said.  
  
"Well, in a way your right. I overheard you talking to that Zim kid. You say he is an alien?" Ryo asked.  
  
Dibs eyes filled with a delight that surprised Ryo. She sat there for a minute and watched Dib grin, and finally coughed to wake him up from whatever he was thinking.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Dib told her. "Yeah, Zim. I can prove that he is an alien. I've seen him without that disguise on. You can tell even when he is in skool and stuff. I mean look at him. The way he acts so stupefied by all that stuff."  
  
Dib pointed over to Zim, and Ryo looked at Zim. He was closely examining a grape. Or what looked like a grape. Then Zim looked around sneakily, and saw Dib and Ryo watching him with great interest.  
  
Zim quickly threw the grape like thing into his mouth and pretended to chew. He made a classic Polaroid moment face and glared at Ryo, who had begun to laugh at him.  
  
After she stopped laughing she turned back to Dib.  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean. Although, I would like to see more proof of him being an alien." She said.  
  
"I have a ton of proof at my house. How about you come over after skool?" Dib asked.  
  
"Sure." Ryo replied.  
  
After that the end-to-lunch-period bell rang and they headed back to class.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -*  
  
During class Dib and Zim were glaring and sending notes back and fourth, with Ryo watching them.  
  
Once, Dib sent a note to Zim, and Zim sat in his seat stunned for a minute, then he glared daggers at Ryo. Ryo glared back, until she figured out what Dib probably told him then she grinned evily at Zim.  
  
Zim turned around and looked down at his desk and began to write down something very quickly, then threw it at Ryo. It landed on her desk, and she picked it up and opened it.  
  
'Ryo, I see you have teamed up with Dib. Very unwise choice. I will find out where you live and one night doom will rain opon you.'  
  
Ryo glared at Zim with a wildness in her eye that would have even scared her. When Zim saw Ryos glare his eyes widened and he looked toward Mrs. Bitters.  
  
Then another note landed on her desk. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
'Ryo, throw me that note that Zim gave you.'  
  
Ryo folded up the note Zim threw her and threw it to Dib. He caught it and read it then sent another note to Zim.  
  
This continued all day, until the three o' clock bell rang. When it rang Ryo, Zim, and Dib were the last ones out of the class. Zim left skool without a word, and ran toward home.  
  
Dib and Ryo headed to his house, and met up with Gaz on the way. Dib introduced Gaz to Ryo quickly, and then they walked towards Dibs home.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --*  
  
When they reached Dibs home, Dib ran up to his room, and Ryo and Gaz sat in the living room watching tv.  
  
In a few minutes Dib brought down a box full of stuff. He dumped it out on the floor, and Ryo went to go see what Dib had.  
  
There were pictures of Zim without his human costume on, and pictures of Gir, and inside Zims house and everything.  
  
"Wow," Ryo said. "he really is an alien."  
  
"Yeah. I have some tapes and stuff of him being an alien and more stuff like this. You want to borrow some of this stuff to look at and all?" Dib asked.  
  
"Sure." Ryo replied.  
  
Dib ran back upstairs and in a few more minutes he brought down another box full of stuff and handed it to Ryo.  
  
"Here, you can borrow all this stuff." He said.  
  
Ryo took the box of stuff and headed toward the front door of Dibs house.  
  
"Thanks for the stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and then she left.  
  
She walked next door and realized she lived next door to Dib.  
  
"This is too wicked. I live next door to someone that knows there's an alien living here and believes the same stuff I do. I never would have thought it possible." She told herself.  
  
She went into her home and went upstairs without saying anything to her parents.  
  
She got to her room and dumped out the box of stuff Dib had given her onto her floor. She took hours looking at the pictures and everything.  
  
After she had been looking at all the pictures and watching a few tapes Dib had given her, she decided she needed to go to sleep to get up early enough to go to skool.  
  
She walked over to her bed and looked out the window beside her bed and saw something that interested her even more. A shadow that was shaped like Zim with spider legs on the wall across for her room.  
  
She thought for a minute and went to her bathroom to fill up a squirt gun full of water. She went back in her room and put the squirt gun on a table next to her bed, and noticed the shadow seemed closer.  
  
She opened the window and looked up to see a Zim/spider shaped thingy. She remembered a picture of Zim climbing a wall thingy with some spider legs and reached for her squirt gun.  
  
She pointed it up at Zim and shot him with some water.  
  
"It burns!" He yelled, then he fell down to the ground. Ryo shot him a couple more times with water and watched him squirm around a little bit.  
  
He seemed to recover in a few minutes, and then he glared up at Ryo.  
  
"This hasn't ended yet. Don't think you've won because of a little water. ZIM ALWAYS WINS!" He yelled, then he ran away laughing.  
  
Ryo made an odd face at Zim, (She did this - O.o) and watched him run away laughing.  
  
"That's one odd alien." She said.  
  
After making sure she had the squirt gun and some glasses of water by her bed, she went to sleep to make sure she would get up in time for skool.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------*  
  
A/n. Woo! First chapter! Thanks System of a Down and my remembering of the Invader Zim RP-ing with Elyxe. The RP-ing really helped me get into the mind of Zim. O.o.  
  
Other than that please review. This is my first Zim story. If you don't review I'll roast my new shoes! Mwaha! 


End file.
